Dreamland
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: A new comedy series off of Kirby! See Kirby and his friends go on wacky adventures.


**A/N: Well! Time for a good Kirby fanfic series! Dreamland. No! This is not a crappy creepypasta ethier! It's a funny series based off of the characters of Kirby! PM me for a request for a episode! Also, Three rules: 1. NO OCs. 2. I'll only do 1 or 2 episodes for Meta Knight, and that's it. 3. No Anime Characters.**

* * *

><p>(Kirby is sleeping under Whispy Woods, after eating a handful of apples, which then Poppy Bro Jr comes from behind.)<p>

Poppy Bro Jr: (Snickers a bit.) This prank is going to be beast! (Puts a bomb in a apple, and waits for Kirby to wake up behind a bush.)

Kirby: (Wakes up) I think my food senses are tingling! (Gasps at a big apple.) WOW! A unsuspecting apple! Well, bottoms up! (Sucks up the apple.)

Poppy Bro. Jr.: (Snickers) This is going to be so funny!

Kirby: What the! (Hears something inside his body going KABOOM!) What the! (Starts out spitting bombs like crazy!) AHHH! (Spits bomb at the bush Poppy is in.)

Poppy Bro Jr: AHHHHHH! RUN FOR THE HILLS! (Runs away.)

Kirby: Wait, I can spit out bombs now...that means I can get- BOOM!, any-, BOOM!, -thing I, BOOM!, want! (Goes to the town.)

* * *

><p>Kirby: (Looks at Chef Kawasaki carrying sushi.) Hey!, Chef Kawasaki!<p>

Chef Kawasaki: Oh hi Kirby!

Kirby: Can I have some of that sushi?

Chef Kawasaki: Sure Kirby! After all your my number 1 customer!

Kirby: Thanks! (Then, accidently spits bombs at Chef Kawasaki, thus making the sushi destroyed and putting the chef in soot.) Heh heh...Sorry, Can I still have the sushi?

Chef Kawasaki: Uh...Kirby, how about you come back tommorow, or a week, or a month! (Runs away into the resturant.)

Kirby: Aw...I was hoping to eat some delicious sushi...

* * *

><p>(Kirby then walks home, feeling a litttle down, he then saw Waddle Dee, Bouncy, and Putt playing soccer.)<p>

Waddle Dee: Hey Kirby! Wanna play with us?

Kirby: (Brightens up) Sure!

Waddle Dee: You'll be a goalie!

Kirby: Ok!

(Waddle Dee tried to kick the ball in the goal when the game started, and then Kirby spat another bomb at the soccer ball, thus blowing it up.)

Kirby: Heh heh...sorry...

Waddle Dee: (Walks away with Putt and Bouncy) Why does Kirby always ruin the fun?

Kirby: Awww... Now I can't play with my friends. All because of this STUPID APPLE! (Walks home, opens the door, and cries in the bed.)

Poppy Bro Jr.: (Looks through the window.) Maybe I gone a little too far...

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE NEXT DAY...<em>**

(Kirby comes outside, to be very sad.)

Poppy Bro Jr: Hey Kirby!

Kirby: Oh hey Poppy...

Poppy Bro Jr: Uh...about that apple...(Chuckles weakly and is sweating.)

Kirby: What about that apple?

Poppy Bro Jr: I kinda...put a bomb in there...and now you spit out bombs...

Kirby: (Tackles Poppy) YOU WHAT!

Poppy Bro Jr: I'm sorry! It was just a prank!

Kirby: (Gets off of Poppy.) Well, you need to fix it.

Poppy Bro Jr: How?

Kirby: I guess we have to ask Waddle Doo.

(Kirby and Poppy go to Waddle Doo's Lab.)

Kirby: Hey Waddle Doo?

Waddle Doo: (Testing on a mixture.) Yes?

Kirby: You see, Poppy pulled a prank on me, and now I spit bombs, do you have any idea how to help?

Waddle Doo: Actually I do, (Pulls out a blue mixture.) it's this! (But then, Kirby spits a bomb at it making it break and spill.) Aw! Great now I have to make another!

Kirby: (Belly starts to push Kirby into town.) AHHH!

Poppy Bro Jr: Kirby! Waddle Doo, you get make the mixture while I try to catch Kirby!

Waddle Doo: Oh, OK!

(Kirby rolls down into Star Town, which he then starts to fire bombs at random spots.) AHHHHHH!

Poppy Bro Jr: (Is panting and sweating from running so much.) Man, I need to work out! (Then, sees a go-kart on sale, Poppy went inside and bought it, and drove after Kirby.)

Kirby: (Spits bomb at the Grocery Store, Video Game Warehouse, and STARS R' US and then buildings blow up.) Awwww!

Poppy Bro Jr:(Poppy then sees Kirby is now headed for a spike trap. So he speeds up. Trying to catch up with him.) Kirby! Grab my hand!

Kirby: (Tries to reach for Poppy's hand, he then got his hand and he got into the Go Kart.)

Poppy: Now we are safe.

Kirby: Uhhh...Poppy? LOOK! (Points at the spike trap.)

Poppy and Kirby: (Both scream.)

Kirby: Wait a minute! (When the Go Kart almost hit the spike trap, Kirby spat out a bomb, which made the Go Kart flip in the air, and make it go in a different direction, and they rode to Waddle Doo's.)

Waddle Doo: You guys are back! In the while you were gone, I made my mixture! Now, Kirby.. drink this (Gives Kirby the mixture.)

Kirby: Thanks! (Takes it and drinks, which then...uh...makes Kirby poop the bomb out. No! It's not covered in poop.)

Poppy: Ok...ew...

(Then a random SMW Luigi sprite comes in and touches the bomb, and thus, making it poof away and the Luigi sprite blows up.)

Kirby: Uh...I think I'm going to bed...

Poppy Bro Jr: Me too...

Waddle Doo: Me three...

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R &amp; R! Also, favorite! <strong>

**Next Episode: **

**TO BE REQUESTED.**

**Request an episode by Private Messaging.**


End file.
